Je te connais de la plus belle façon qui sois
by Minsie
Summary: One-Shot : Ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà sans que personne ne le sache. Il lui a donné rendez-vous, elle y est depuis des heures. Elle en marre d'attendre et marre qu'il fasse semblant de sortir avec Parkinson, il la veut elle est pas une autre, simplement. Et tout accélère. Rating T pour le langage.


_**Disclamer**____**: J.K. Rowling possède Draco et Hermione. Et sa me plaît pas du tout.**_

J'étais au quai 9 ¾. Le train allait partir dans 10 minutes. Je l'avais attendue des heures sous la pluie battante. J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os, mes vêtements me collaient à la peau, mon maquillage était complètement ruiné et mes bagages n'attendaient que moi pour monter. Je l'avais attendu des heures ce blond arrogant aux yeux grisâtre.

**«- Hermione. Reste.»**

Je me retournais. Il était là, devant moi.

**«- Non. Je resterais pas. Sa fais des heures que je t'attends. Maintenant c'est trop tard.**

**- Hermione. Non. Reste.**

**- Pourquoi ? Donne moi une bonne raison. Une seule bonne raison.**

**- Je... Je... Je sais pas.**

**- Très bien.»**

Je pris mes deux valises en cuir et m'avançais vers l'immense locomotive.

**«- Hermione je te connais et je sais que tu ne veux pas partir.»**

Je me retournais et m'approchais de lui.

**«- Tu ne me connais pas.**

**- Si je te connais.**

**- Non !**

**-Si !**

**- D'accord alors dans ce cas quel est mon magazine préféré ? Pourquoi j'aime autant étudier ? Quel est la première chose que j'ai pensais la toute première fois en te voyant ? Pourquoi je t'ai attendu ici pendant des heures comme une conne ? Pourquoi j'ai fais la connerie d'être tombée amoureuse de toi alors qu'aux yeux de tous je devrai te détester ? Pourquoi tu me fais sentir différente ?**

**- T'as raison je n'ai pas les réponses à toutes ces questions mais je sais ce que tu ressens quand je te prends dans mes bras, je sais que tu aimes reposer ta tête sur mon épaule quand nous dansons, je sais que tu te sens bien quand tu lis en étant dans mes bras, je sais aussi que jamais je n'es ressenti ce sentiment pour quelqu'un. Au début je te haïssais c'est vrai, mais c'est seulement parce que on m'avais appris à être comme sa. Mon père m'as détesté quand j'ai commençais à penser par moi-même et quand j'ai commençais à t'aimer. J'ai fais semblant de te haïr pendant toutes ses années parce que j'avais peur de tomber amoureux. Je connaissais pas ce sentiment nouveau, j'avais peur de l'inconnu et de me faire briser le cœur. Et à cause de sa je t'ai fais du mal sans le vouloir. Je voulais pas me faire souffrir et c'est toi que j'ai fais souffrir. Et je sais que j'ai jamais fais une déclaration d'amour comme sa dans ma vie et que tu la seule à qui je le dirai de toute ma putain de vie. Alors c'est vrai, t'as rien à foutre avec un enfoiré comme moi mais sache que j'ai jamais cessais de t'aimer depuis le jour où j'ai pris conscience de se que je ressentais pour toi.**

**- Draco...**

**- Non attends. J'ai pas fini. Je suis désolé pour toutes les insultes que j'ai proféré envers toi. Je suis désolé de toutes les choses que j'ai fais qui un jour t-on fais du tord. J'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je t'aime pour ce que tu me fais deviner en moi, je t'aime pour tous les sourires que tu as fais naître au coin de mes lèvres, je t'aime pour toutes les choses que tu as dites parce que sa signifiait que tu me parler, je t'aime pour tous les sentiments que tu as eu à mon égard. Je t'aime pour m'avoir haïs.**

**- Draco...**

**- Et tu devrais me détester. Tu devrais me détester pour toutes les fois où je t'es insulté, pour toutes les fois où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi en cours parce que je ne trouvais rien pus intéressant que toi. Tu devrais me détester pour toutes les fois où j'ai ramené des filles dans mon lit, tout sa pour ne pas penser à toi, pour te faire sortir de ma mémoire. Tu devrais me détester pour tous ce qu'est j'ai dit à Weasley parce que je ne supportais de te savoir dans ses bras, de savoir que lui seul avais le privilège d'embrasser tes lèvres. Tu devrais me détester de t'aimer.**

**- Je ne te déteste pas. C'était vrai par le passé. Mais plus maintenant.»**

Je m'approchais de lui, le regardais dans les yeux et plaçais mes mains de par et d'autre de sa nuque avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse.

**«- Viens avec moi.**

**- Mais...**

**- T'as rien à perdre !**

**- Hermione c'est pas si simple !**

**- Draco, tu as dit toi même que ton père te détestais de penser par toi même. Tu n'as rien à perdre.**

**- Mais est ma mère ? Je veux pas la laisser avec mon père.**

**- Fais ce que tu veux, qu'elle vienne avec nous, on emménagera tous les trois dans une autre maison, elle tombera sûrement amoureuse d'une personne qu'elle aime vraiment.**

**- Draco. Viens. S'il te plaît.**

**- ...**

**- Draco... Je t'en pris.**

**- Je... D'accord.»**

PDV Externe

Draco passa devant elle, prenant sa main au passage et ils montèrent dans ce train roulant sous une pluie battante, où rien ne pouvait être vu a travers déluge d'eau, comme si rien ne l'es dérangerai jamais plus.


End file.
